


Lost Sense of Time

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji takes a few liberties with Issei, and Shirou gets roped in.  Kink Bingo, for the square "teasing."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Sense of Time

Most of the time, they visited Issei's home. Shirou's house had Taiga in it, and she had questions about strange noises in the evening. Shinji's house was... creepy as hell. Issei's temple was full of monks, but they were monks that didn't particularly care about Issei's romantic life.

Tonight, however, Taiga was at her grandfather's place helping out. That left the house to Shirou to do what he wished with it, and he invited the two of them over for dinner.

Issei arrived promptly, and bowed a little to Shirou as he passed the kitchen. "Good evening. Thank you for inviting me here, Emiya." He took a seat at the dining table and waited.

Shinji was later in showing up. "Yo, Emiya. You haven't done anything to this place for a while, have you?" He traded glares with Issei, and sat as far away from him as possible.

Shirou sighed. Those two were never going to get along, were they? After finishing meal preparations, he brought the food over to the table and sat between the two.

Dinner was a talkative affair, but one where Shinji and Issei mostly addressed Shirou rather than each other. That was par for the course for their conversations.

What was interesting was that when the meal was over, Shinji grabbed Issei by the arm and dragged him away, ignoring Issei's protests. Bemused, Shirou cleared up the table before looking for them.

Eventually, he found them in his room, with Shinji biting down near Issei's collarbone and Issei letting out a startled gasp. Issei's shirt and jacket were already off and lying next to them, and Shinji had lost his jacket as well. They didn't appear to notice Shirou, so he leaned against the doorframe and watched. It wasn't often that Issei and Shinji did things on their own without him, but they always seemed just as into it as they were with him, if not more.

Shinji moved behind Issei before unbuttoning the monk's pants. He made a tsking sound. "No underwear, Ryudo? You never seemed the type."

"I-it only gets in the way when we do this, why should I-" Issei let out a low moan at Shinji's hand on him and pressed upward into it. Shinji let out an amused laugh and moved his hand more firmly, sucking on Issei's neck in the meantime.

Idly, Shirou noticed that Shinji's free hand had crept towards one of their jackets and grabbed a hold of it.

This continued on for a while, with Shinji smirking into the side of Issei's neck and Issei trying and failing to hold back his pants and moans. It got to the point where Shirou could tell from experience that Issei was really close to coming.

That was when Shinji pulled his hand away. As Issei, somewhat dazed, voiced a wordless protest, Shinji used the jacket to quickly tie his hands behind his back. He was lucky that Issei was so out of it, or else he would have overpowered him.

"M-Matou, just what do you think you're doing?!" Issei stammered frantically, turning his head to glare at Shinji. In the process, he caught sight of Shirou. "Emiya! You can't allow him to do this to me!"

Shinji, too, turned his head. "Oh, Emiya. Look, I made you a present." He rested a hand on Issei's shoulder.

Issei growled. "If you don't touch me in the next ten seconds, when I get out of this I will-"

"But I am touching you," Shinji answered breezily.

Issei's face flamed up even more. " _You know what I meant_!"

"Isn't this kind of mean?" Shirou asked, sitting down by the two of them.

Shinji thought about it. "Well, maybe a little. But he looks better like this anyway."

Shirou took Issei in. Breathing hard, with flushed skin, Issei looked as though he were going to kill them as soon as he could think straight. "Okay, he does," he admitted.

Shinji laughed again. "I knew you would agree! Now, the question is: what do we do with him?"

"...Want to see how long we can keep him like this?" Shirou asked.

As Shinji answered him with a wide grin, Issei's head slumped. "To think that even you would betray me like this, Emiya..."

Fifteen minutes later, after the occasional stroke to keep Issei hard and with Issei completely incoherent, Shirou had mercy on him. He gripped Issei firmly and gave him a few strokes - within moments, Issei was coming hard. He collapsed against him, breathing heavily.

Once he caught his breath, Issei looked up at the other two weakly. "If neither of you unties my hands, I'm not helping either of you tonight. You can just sleep with each other, I'll go read a book."

"How would you read a book with your hands tied?" Shirou wondered aloud as he untied Issei.

"I'm surprised that you're even offering to help at all," Shinji remarked, leaning back.

"That's because I, unlike you, am by nature a nice person," Issei grumbled. "And that... was an experience, not necessarily one I would have chosen without the nudging... It's difficult to compare it to anything else, or call it good or bad."

Shinji sighed in relief. "Good - for a moment there, I thought you might bite my dick off if I tried coming near you again."

Issei narrowed his eyes. "Don't give me ideas, Matou..."


End file.
